


Little Lies

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles tries to ignore his guilt as he lies to Daphne about his experience at the automotive repair class he took with Frasier. (Episode: "Motor Skills")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 3





	Little Lies

(Niles' POV)

Like a tattered umbrella, the guilt hung over Niles as he and Frasier entered the condo. He looked up to see Daphne coming toward him, her arms open wide, and a sweet smile on her face.

"There's my burly mechanic."

Niles felt his face redden. "Oh, Daphne…"

"Your ears must have been burning tonight. I was on the phone with Mum bragging about you. I hope you don't mind. I rather like the idea of my man being able to rescue me on the side of the road."

He grinned. "You do?"

"Yes. Now I'd better get back to the dishes."

"Why don't I help you?"

"All right. I'd like that."

"Next week we're flushing radiators." He said, taking her hand as she led him into the kitchen. He waved off his brother who was shouting his name.

When they reached the kitchen, Daphne kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, Niles. You and your brother are working so hard and when you're finished, you will have accomplished so much. So how are you liking the class so far?"

"Oh, I…"

"What's the teacher like? What are you learning?"

"Well, it's…"

"Don't you want to tell me how school was?"

"Oh come on, Daphne. You know kids… Um, students don't like to tell their parent-um girlfriends about their school day!"

She nodded and opened the dishwasher to place a dish on the rack. "Oh, you're absolutely right."

"But since you asked, the class is… entertaining."

She smiled and kissed him again. "Thank you, Niles. That's all I wanted to know."

He hated lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Why did love (and the mechanics of cars) have to be so complicated?

THE END


End file.
